


Hunt for the Tamer

by csiphantom



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiphantom/pseuds/csiphantom
Summary: It was the key in obtaining their prize. A shared consort between brothers, whose tastes rarely run together. An heir to the only clan with fully trained dragons, a genius rivalling Viggo’s intellect, bravery that belied his gentle nature, and beauty uncommon in this barbaric lands.





	1. Old Ways

The hunters watched avidly from a distance at their newly found prey, one that has proven its worth in gold. Ryker found interest in the boy’s adaptability in battle, despite his dainty un-viking like frame. Truly, a warrior who can overcome their own weakness and turn it into an edge is rather impressive, especially for such a youngling. His self-made weapons made the older hunter yearn to see what sort of potential this warrior has to offer.

Viggo, on the other hand, found relish in the mental and psychological battles with the boy. He’s never seen his younger brother so enthused in years. The older sibling enjoyed watching his brother excited again.

The Edge was certainly well-prepared for attacks and invasions, but it wasn’t made by experienced Vikings with decades of experience in espionage. Genius leader or naught, the boy still relied and trusted on his fellow children. Because that’s what these Berkians were, Children.

Hunters kept the women and children in their home base till they were of age. He wondered if the children ever noticed the lack of hunters their age within the enemy ranks.

He blames that Dragon Conqueror legend. If the rumours around the archipelago rung true, those children earned their adulthood at an age beyond comprehension. Defeating the Red Death Dragon, a beast not even himself and his brother would have dared hunt during their time. All because of a lad even smaller than what he was now. It boggles the mind, as Viggo would say.

He’s seen how stubborn and protective that Berkian Chief was. It was shocking enough to realize he let his only offspring to venture so far from home. But he’s also met the infamous Dragon Conqueror, and that hard-headed nature definitely ran in the family. The frequent Terror letters they spot at least thrice a fortnight was likely the compromise.

The beasts flew high above the clouds, it’s been a challenge trying intercept them. The boy trained them well, keeping them in packs that made it difficult to single out the carrier. Kept them safer as well, being indistinguishable from migrating flocks. Dragon tamer they call him, more like a sympathizer.

The one flaw or maybe admirably honourable trait in their target, his soft-hearted nature. Especially towards those scaled beasts.

So easy to exploit, if a little underhanded. It was the key in obtaining their prize. A shared consort between brothers, whose tastes rarely run together. An heir to the only clan with fully trained dragons, a genius rivalling Viggo’s intellect, bravery that belied his gentle nature, and beauty uncommon in this barbaric lands.

The boy must have had a stunner of a mother.

Their hunter days maybe numbered in exchange for such a prized consort to “court”.

For now, they watched their prey from a distance.


	2. Sleepless and Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was is insomnia or paranoia?

Hiccup watched in trepidation at the night sky while his buddy slumbered with rumbling snores. Since that bounty hunter fiasco, he’s been restless in his sleep no matter where he stayed. Even in Berk, he couldn’t get proper rest unless he stayed with father’s bedside. He hasn’t done that since he was little, well, littler. His father even dropped by the Edge at days on end, if he couldn’t fly back to Berk. Skullcrusher was becoming more protective of him, not unlike Toothless.

  
He may have been journeying back home more than usual, and sending frequent Terror-mails. But his dad made a convincing argument and for once the Dragon tamer couldn’t say no. Not if his own fear compels him too. The fact that the bounty demanded him alive, made the Berkian heir extremely apprehensive. Why keep him alive? Viggo is a master strategist, why not just kill the hindrance that is a hiccup.

  
As his father pointed out, this was not a typical bounty demand. It was eerily and disturbingly similar to the ways of the old. The abduction style of courtship where the bounty was a substitute to a dowry. It explained why the masked man was never meant to have the gold, despite his successful capture. The gold was never meant for the bounty hunter. It was to be left to the bride’s family.

  
Obviously that plan fell through.

  
There hasn’t been another attempt after his father’s warning, but it left the team grounded and his elders visiting more frequently to the Edge. It reassured the team to have more adults in the Edge, providing some level of protection. If his dad wasn’t there, Gobber made sure to be there in his place. Even his Uncle Spitelout was there if neither chief nor smithy was available.

  
Elder Gothi seems to be the only source of information on these practices, similar to the ones that let a small hiccup be sent off to sea if they were deemed too weak to live through winter. He was happy those traditions had been abandoned, but he can’t say the same for other villages in the Archipelago. When they were still scouting for the Edge’s location, the dragons has scented and found tiny baskets floating on open waters. His team was perplexed, even Astrid looked curious at their existence. But Hiccup and Fishlegs knew what they meant, being the only avid readers in their group of riders.

Those were infant coffins.

  
Most villages don’t mark their crest on them, the some that do usually adhere to the old ways more diligently. Those baskets have a familiar faded crest of the Hunters.

  
It scared him.

  
It scared all of them.

  
When Fishlegs explained the baskets, even the twins grew solemn and green at the tradition. Snotlout actually gripped his shoulder, as if fearing his own cousin was still in danger of the old ways. He wonders if Dagur or Heather ever experienced this in their own village.

From his hut, only bleak darkness is seen even in moonlight. He ponders on training some fireworms and making fireproof feeding posts as light sources scattered across the Edge territory. Would make it easier to catch sight of intruders… how to fireproof the twins is another issue though.

 

He doesn't know if it's the insomnia or paranoia talking at this point.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likely I'm starting this fic post Midnight Scrum episode when kidnapping Hiccup was the hobby. 
> 
> Wink wink


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That distraction was enough for this moment.

It was only a matter of time when the boy would be alone again. They had released a Death Song near the island of Berk, forcing the older Berkians to return with some of the young ones who've experienced the cannibalistic beast. The Edge was still on high alert and couldn't be left unguarded, leaving Hiccup and half his team behind.

The unofficial second-in-command, the blond girl, had been sent along with the buffoon and his Monstrous Nightmare. No time to milk for the highly flammable gel so they decide to bring the source there.

They ensured that the boy was stuck on the Edge, an injured and downed dragon planted right where the boy would find it. Hiccup would be the insistent caretaker, as they had expected. It would take weeks for the dragon to recover while days for them to handle the Death Song. They made sure the timing between the two was wide enough to prevent suspicion.

That distraction was enough for this moment.

The injured beast was territorial, only allowing the boy during the care within the shelter. They’ve had relocated it in the caves as a make shift infirmary.

The Nightfury still kept watch at the entrance with its fellow dragon, the Triple Stryke they lost to the boy. Formidable defence and protection if they were the only entrance to the den. The catacombs of the island always had interconnected pathways, and Viggo made sure to keep the passage well-hidden.

A convenient herb that burns with a sweet aroma wafers between the two dragons. Those sharp eyes glazed and drooped, and within moments a loud thumps were heard. The injured dragon inside was purred loudly, covering the sounds from the mouth of the cave. Viggo waited patiently between the two downed bodyguards, now his brother will herd their little lamb out.

\------

The cave was lit well with several torches lining the walls. There were baskets of supplies, smelling of medicinal plants and dried squid. The boy worked fast in identifying the dragon’s preferred diet, it took months for them to figure out how the beast was appeased.

The elder hunter darted between the shadows, till he heard the soft grumbles and very light humming. He finds a dark corner, close enough to get a glimpse of their elusive prey.

His armour was off, leaving him in his loose long sleeved tunic. He could see his weapons piled in a corner, likely to keep himself less threatening to the dragon in care. There were dark circles under the boy’s eyes, his skin paler than he remembered.

Ryker wondered if the boy needed reminders to eat and sleep as does his brother when engrossed in a project.

Nevertheless, Hiccup looked more appealing, disarmed and vulnerable in his most oblivious state.

That Gronkle-rider and those idiotic twins were kept occupied on their base on operations with a few of his men as distraction. Even if a fire fight occurred, they would be too far to alert their young leader and healer.

“You’re almost done for the day bud, just one last wrapping and I’ll give you your treat after nap time, alright?” his voice soothing even to the hunter.

The dragon rumbles as if in agreement, snuffling affectionately with the boy, eliciting a light chuckle. Feeding the beast another pain-relieving and sleeping drought, the boy gives one last pat before standing.

The boy walks towards the baskets, his back turned away from the hunter.

The predator in Ryker rumbled in satisfaction.


	4. Surrender

Hiccup washed his hands in the small basin of water, wondering how half his team and father are handling the Deathsong. As much as he wanted to be there, he was the only Dragonese speaker and the only one the injured creature was willing to touch.

At least it looked like the final treatment was done, the wound was healing very nicely.

His eyes froze as he glanced at the water. It was rippling, ever so slightly. The dragon was fast asleep and completely still, and he’s realized in the weeks stuck in the infirmary cave that the built in basin was extremely sensitive to any movement in the cave.

He wasn’t moving though.

His throat tightened in fear. He knew it wasn’t any of his fellow rider, they would shouting in greeting ahead of time. Toothless and Sleuther know better than to rush into the cave, again they would have been loud.

He wasn’t alone, and his stalker knew it. His movements have stiffened, muscles tensed in adrenaline.

“Who’s there?”

\---------  

Ryder was impressed, as expected of their future consort. He had barely moved from his spot, the boy already found him out. Not that it mattered.

“Hello boy.” His voice rough with desire, hunting always did make him excited.

That was enough for Hiccup to face him, eyes widened in fear and shock. His body was angled towards the exit, boy was smart enough to realize his weapons weren’t worth the risk.

“R-ryder, what do you want?” it sounded like a question, but the hunter could tell the boy didn’t need an answer.

“I think you already know that Hiccup.” He let his eyes drag across his prey’s body, as if stripping him of all his defences. He didn’t miss that shiver of apprehension in response. “Did you appreciate our first courting trial?”

“If that was your way of showing affection, I’d hate to see how you treat your enemies.” His tone, though strained, still held that sarcastic tinge the boy favoured. “Speaking of enemies, wasn’t I one?”

“You were initially a nuisance, even I’ll admit but my tribe appreciates talent and favours consorts of high skill.”

“Did you realize that I’m not exactly equipped to produce an heir?”

“Plenty of out heirs are trained to earn the position, my boy, not necessary by blood.” His eyes drift back to the boy’s lovely eyes. “It helps that you’re a pleasure to look at.”

He could tell the compliment disturbed and flattered Hiccup, as the boy flushed but took half a step back. A rabbit ready to bolt any second. The boy has steadied now, fear still present but mind already racing. Hiccup’s face was like open book, can’t imagine him winning any bluffs.

Without warning Ryder striked, leaping purposely at the opposite end of the cave’s entrance.

As expected of their prey, he took advantage and sprinted to the exit. He likely didn’t expect an arm to grab him by the waist right as he reached the mouth of the cavern.

The boy gasps in shock, pulled and shoved against the wall.

Ryder didn’t take long to catch up with the boy, just in time see Viggo pin the boy’s skinny wrists above his head.

“Hello my dear, how lovely to see you again.” His younger purred as he leaned close to the boy, who stubbornly still tried to squirm away.

“What did you do to Toothless and Sleuther!” Unlike before, Hiccup’s eyes now burned with fire. Trapped and caught, showing even less fear now when he realized his beast have gone missing.

“Settle down child,” Viggo has entangled the boy legs with own, getting intimately close, with his free hand he gently caresses the freckled face. The boy actually flinches in response. “They’re insurance and are safely asleep in my armada, if you want to see them, all we need is you to come quietly.”

Ryder finally gave into the temptation and join his brother, grabbing the boy chin in a firm but gentle grip to face him. No harm shall come to their consort, even by his own hand.

“You’re smart lad, you know what we came for.” He draws closer to those pretty eyes, watching him in turn with trepidation. “The dragons will be safe so long as you give a moment of your time.”

“I don’t think I have a choice now do I?” some of that bravery was seeping into the boy’s tone.

“You have six months with us, as per the tradition of courtship in the ways of Old.” Viggo explained. “Capture of courtship, then a minimum of half a year to listen and consider our offer for your hand in marriage.”

“What?” they could tell the boy was confused, likely not educated in the Old Ways.

“If you were of our tribe, there would be no questions asked. You would be our consort regardless of your choice.” Ryder growled, just to enjoy the tremble in boy’s frame. “But you’re of a different tribe, with no alliances with ours.”

“Tradition dictates, we offer a treaty and keep the peace for your hand.” Viggo leans close to the boy’s ear. “Or we take you by force and start a war.” Of course, Viggo was bluffing, they wouldn’t risk their tribe or their future consort’s over this, not when they can guarantee the boy’s agreement.

“So decide now Hiccup Haddock, will you risk your dragons and your tribe, or give us a chance with treaty that can likely save your precious dragons?” the younger hunter warned ominously.

The dragon whisperer becomes silent for a moment, the brothers wait for answer they knew was coming.

“I’ll do it.”


	5. Terms of Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They failed their leader, they should have protected him from this.

The chief of Berk has been feeling antsy all week, knowing his son is not by his side. He’s been taking great comfort in having his boy at his side this past few weeks, reassuring himself of his boy’s safety from those blasted Hunters. He’s kept his mouth shut, along with Gobber’s, concerning the details of courtship of the Old Ways from the children. They don’t know how easy it was for an “admirer” to coerce someone into marriage, anything goes so long as the traditions are followed.

It would be honoured in the Archipelago, whether or not a tribe practices it or not.

The last tribe that attempted to take back their heiress despite their defeat, instigated a war. The tribe was essentially wiped from existence. Their people desolated from the initial battle already, became refugees lost at seas. Likely to their death.

Alvin could have easily done that to Hiccup years ago, when the boy was younger and even more vulnerable than today. Stoick liked to think that his best friend still held a sort of fraternal feeling towards young Hiccup to ever consider using the Old Ways.

Dagur may have done so if he knew about it, maybe.

Dagur’s father Oswald had after all had ceased the tradition, after making use of it one last time for his own wife. Heather was likely the last ditched effort of the forsaken tribe’s revenge, managing to steal away Oswald’s only daughter from his clutches.

Not that either child knew what actually happened, but Stoick could speculate based on the stories from both children.

He’d never think his son would ever be put in such a position, being a target for several tribes for his love and undeniable control of dragons. He kept Hiccup hidden as long as he could on the island of Berk, knowing what kind of target his son painted on himself, however unintentional.

His only protection now was to wed before he was “approached” for more courtship offers. If he was already bound, tradition would bound the Hunters from trying again. But he couldn’t do that to his son. Not his only child, his reason for living. He couldn’t force him to something that Stoick himself had the freedom to choose. Astrid was a potential consort, but her goal was to be a warrior and second-in-command to Hiccup rather than be a housewife.

But there in lies the problem, he knew his son too well and he knew it was child’s play for these Hunter brothers to get Hiccup’s cooperation. Dragons and Berk. All they needed was to offer any treaty that will protect the dragons and Berk, and his son would give in.

He couldn’t let that happen.  

 

   -------

 

Fishlegs stood his ground, his back to the twins collapsed behind him and their dragons stunned. The Edge was surrounded and trapped. The minimal damage to their fortress and lack of outright destructive assault was making the Dragon expert worried. This was not a normal attack.

The aim had been to disable not eliminate, till he alone stands to negotiate the terms of their surrender. No attempt had been made to further the battle once they were neutralized as a danger.

They were waiting for something, and Fishlegs had a terrible feeling he knew what for.  

Then on the horizon, he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Hiccup walking quietly between the Hunter siblings. Not struggling, not even tied up.

The only relief was when his friend saw him, his eyes widening in worry.

“Fishlegs! Are the twins?” Hiccup almost ran to him, but two hands pulled him back by his shoulders.

“Your friends are fine, we told you we were disarming them nothing else.” Viggo stated smoothly, now running his hand around Hiccups’s waist.

Fishlegs was no fool, this wasn’t like Hiccup to stand by and give up. The brothers must have informed their leader of the Old Ways, finally. The blond wasn’t as clueless as the adults might think, he had garnered from their secrecy that the old practices would lead to this. He got one of the geezers, Mildew, drunk and managed to get the information on everything.

He was still debating to himself if Hiccup needed to know or not, now it’s a moot point.

Accept the offer of marriage or be taken by force with the destruction of your own tribe if necessary.

“Hiccup.” Fishlegs could see the shame and fear in their leader’s eyes, unjustified of course. He likely agreed for the safety of Berk, the Edge, and their dragons. No, it most definitely was the reason. Hiccup was raised as heir of the tribe, he grew up learning to protect his people over himself.

They failed their leader, they should have protected him from this.

“I’m sorry Hiccup.” Fishlegs kneeled. “We’ve failed you.”

Hiccup drew gasp of shock but didn’t argue, likely because he saw no point in arguing with his fellow intellect.

“I need you to tell my father not to attack, please.” Fishlegs knew why. “I can’t promise anything now, but…”

“So long as our consort is agreeable to the new treaty and his role, he may return to visit Berk.” Ryker interrupted. “For now we leave his dowry.”

Soldiers appeared three large chests of gold, ten times the stores of the Berk. Fishlegs would be in awe, but he knew no amount of gold was worth their leader. His face must have shown his opinion, when Ryker looked on in approval of him.

“And Fishlegs.” He finally looked up to Hiccup whose eye looked upon him sadly. “It’s no one’s fault. And I’m appointing you as my regent leader, with Astrid as your second-in-command. Keep them safe.”

Before he could continue, it looked like time was up. Sleuther, tied and unconscious , was dragged to his side, Hiccup probably begged to keep the Triple Stryke away from his previous captors. Toothless was their leverage, there was no way they’d let the Night Fury go.

With one last look, the hunters took their leave with their new consort.


	6. Chapter 6

The boy was unusually subdued, only glancing fretfully at his Night Fury which remained asleep behind bars. Hiccup was no prisoner, and was free to roam the large ship. He mostly kept to himself at said cage, on the other side the prison of course. Ryker wondered if the teen had noticed the cages were barren. They had slowly moved away from the dragon hunting business over the past months, settling only contracts that needed completion. The brothers were prepared to compromise with their consort, and Viggo was confident that the boy’s knowledge and skill with the beasts will be sufficient compensation for the new venture they’re planning for.

Dragons were still considered a threat and pest to majority of the islands. Having a Dragon trainer as consort, to make the beasts domesticated or at least deterred from settling near tribes would be a profitable option. Hiccup had already successfully integrated dragons to his own village’s way of life, it was not far-fetched to think that he’d be willing to act as a sort of pest control for other villages.

These were still ideas, in the early phases of fruition.

First they needed their consort to agree to their terms willingly and gain his trust and loyalty.

It seemed that the boy had an inkling of what the tradition entails, at least accepting that he was safe for now. He continued to ‘join’ them for meals, and responding to Viggo’s invitations to Maces and Talons. Ryker still had trouble finding some common ground with his consort, knowing the boy was still leery of him. It was not long ago that he threatened to torture and kill the boy after all.

The consort treaty was still in the works with some the elders before it would be passed to them for them negotiate with Hiccup. By the time they arrive on base, it would be time to cement the treaty.

For now, their consort’s only escape plan is to be taken back by his own village and be forced to marry another. Ryker understood the boy well enough that he’d never burden any of his friends with a coerced union, not even his father the chief would be able to.

It took two days before Viggo intervened.

As the boy scampered away from their finished meals, likely back to his caged dragon. Viggo gave a soft sigh.

“Brother, your lack of assertiveness towards Hiccup is a bit puzzling. Very unlike you.” Viggo gestured to their seats, offering a goblet of wine.

Ryker knew his brother meant well, and relented that he needed assistance by accepting the offered drink.

“The boy is terrified of me, thinks I’ll harm him and minute I get close to him.” No surprise there, out of the two siblings, only Ryker has ever actually physically attacked the boy during their feud. “He at least doesn’t expect that of you.”

“Yes, he does show his true colours when we play, none of that quiet demeanour during meal time, all sass and clever words.”

“Getting his guard down will be difficult.” Ryker was well-aware the boy still felt like a prisoner on enemy territory. He likely fears that any wrong move could get his dragon killed. He takes another heavy sip of wine, a rare drink from the Southern traders. Shame the boy didn’t drink, it was an excellent quality for a novice drinker.

Viggo was silent in thought, looking at the bottle of wine between them.

“Well, nothing makes a man more relaxed than a drink right?” the playful glint in Viggo’s eyes was enough to tell him what his brother had planned.

That next evening meal, he had the kitchen staff sweeten the wine with ripe berries, and instructed them bring the mead before the meals. Hiccup, as usual, sat awkwardly between the brothers, as they sipped their goblets.

“Would you like a taste Hiccup?” Viggo offered, a simple wave of hand, and a servant had goblet in front of the boy and leaving them to their privacy.

Ryker could see the refusal coming a mile away, so he quickly intercepted.

“Go on boy, it does not taste as strongly of alcohol,” his tone was gentle but the boy still flinched as he handed the goblet for the boy to hold.

Hesitantly, Hiccup nodded and obediently took a heavy sip. His eyes perked in surprise, likely not expecting the wine to taste so pleasantly sweet rather than bitter. Ryker looked on in approval, enjoying the little delight their consort found in his first drink of wine.

As Viggo chattered lightly about some dragon habits he’s observed, the boy began to relax and respond back with his own theories and observations. Ryker made sure the goblet was never empty, till their food finally arrived. An empty stomach made the boy more susceptible to the wine, his cheeks now in full rose bloom and his shoulders slumped. Novice drinkers are the easiest targets after all.

Hiccup barely noticed him inching closer to his side, and letting the boy rest his head on his chest as wraps his arms around the teen’s shoulders. He was a chatty when tipsy, more responsive to conversations and touches.

“When did you make that shield of yours?” Ryker asked.

“Umm… the one with the Toothless on it?” the boy bit his lip in thought, adorable. “I designed it ages ago, almost three years now I think.”

“Fascinating design, what else can it do?” Ryker egged on, enjoying the small body snuffle up on his chest.

“I made it out of modified Gronkle iron to make it strong and lightweight, so I could add stuff to it.” Hiccup waved his hands around as he explained. “I managed to put in a grappling hook and crossbow, but I’m still trying to put in a hidden blade and a gas chamber.”

Viggo looked fascinated and amused, it was rare to see such an articulate drunk let alone an intelligent one.

“It’s why I had to make a sword with Nightmare gel, so I could have a weapon and a torch?” he droned on to his audience. “It was hard to keep the entire sword from exploding the first time.”

The siblings listened and enjoyed the sight of Hiccup recall his inventing process, as the teenager began to finally drift off to sleep in Ryker’s embrace. The boy normally slept beside his beast with makeshift bed of hay. This time Ryker carried the boy to their bed, removing his leg and changing him into a simple dress shirt too big for him. Despite the temptation they left his underthings on but got rid of the filthy leggings and boots.

It was lovely night, having their consort between them as they slept beneath the furs.

**Author's Note:**

> This a trial, never did a threesome before and this OTP is pretty sparse in AO3. I'll see the response :)


End file.
